High School
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: Late. Injury. Bad father-daughter relationship. Home for 2 days. A new crush. Best friend gets jealous. What else could happen in High School?
1. Chapter 1

**Monday 1st September 2012**

Sonic was dressed for work but realized his daughter hadn't woken up yet.

"TIA!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tia came downstairs walking tiredly.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning? You only have 30 mins left until school starts!"

"Oh! It seemed my alarm didn't go off. Well I can always bath after school."

"Well then! Hurry up!"

Tia rushed upstairs before Rainbow Dash came downstairs a couple of seconds later.

"Do you think our daughter will ever change?" Sonic asked his wife.

"No. She shouldn't stay this way but Tia seems... Cool." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I guess so. So whatcha doing today, Dashie?"

"Well obviously, I'll be flying with the Wonderbolts. What about you?"

"Work. Again."

Tia came rushing downstairs.

"Late, Again." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Sorry Mom. Sorry Dad. I just don't like school. School is for losers." Tia replied, also.

"Well if school is for losers, do you think I and your mom would have met?" Sonic asked, with a serious tone in his voice.

"No. Sorry Dad. You can drop me now."

"Uh-uh. You are using your speed today young lady. Since you are old enough to do it, that is."

"REALLY! OMG! See ya later!"

And with the speed of sound, Tia left.

"Kids these days..." Sonic and RD said in unison.

* * *

"Hey Tia!" someone shouted. It was her best friend, Rage.

"Hey Rage! What's up?" Tia replied.

"We gotta get to form time. Our teacher has our timetable." Rage answered.

"Okay then. Race you!"

"We all know you're faster!" Rage shouted!

* * *

"Here are your timetables. You may or may not be in the same class as you were last year but you'll be seeing your classmates around." their form tutor called Mr Anderson replied.

"Rage, what class are you in?" Tia asked.

"9L. What about you?" he replied.

"9G. Too bad we are not in the same class." Tia answered.

"Yeah. Since we are best friends."

Mr Anderson gave Tia and Rage a death glare which silenced both of them. After 5 minutes of silent reading, the bell went for recess.

"Of you go class!" Mr Anderson replied.

* * *

Tia went to the hallway to get her stuff for her first lesson until she was dragged back.

"Hello little girl. And just what is your name?" the boys asked. Tia wasn't scared nor was she brave. She was both at the same time.

"And just who are you?" she said, refusing to stop the words to come out. The boys screwed her and looked at each other.

"Well, little girl's got attitude. My name's Trevor."

"And my name's Sean. So what's your name?" Tia didn't look convinced.

"And why do you wanna know that? Are you my mother that's always pestering me to - " Before Tia could finish, she was punched straight in the stomach.

"How dare you talk to us like that? You want more?" Sean asked. There was no reply. Tia was hold her stomach, trying to stop tears from her eyes.

"I'll take that as a YES." Soon Trevor and Sean started punching the hell out of Tia and she was receiving cuts and bruises all over her body. She was pushed against the floor and it seemed like no-one was there to save her. Until...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MOTHERFUCKERS DOING TO THAT YOUNG GIRL!" a boy shouted. He seemed the same age as Tia and the same height. But just slightly taller. Trevor and Sean turned around and ran off. Tia was crying in pain.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. No reply. Tia was trying her hardest to get up. She fell down but the boy caught her.

"I'll take you to the medical room." he said.

* * *

"Well the cuts and bruises are very severe and deep. Who could have done such a thing?" a nurse called Jemma said.

"I was walking until I saw her being beat up by two boys. I just don't understand it." the boy said.

"Well thank the Lord you have good eyesight. She'll be here for a while, until she gains consciousness. Until then, could you stay here and I'll ring her parents."

"Sure, thank you." The nurse smiled and went to find the telephone. After a few moments, Tia was waking up.

"Ow, my body really hurts. Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a medical room." the boy said.

"Umm, sorry to ask, but who are you?"

"I'm Tyrese. I'm in class 9G." Tyrese replied.

"So am I! Ouch!"

"Don't worry. The nurse said she's gonna ring your parents."

"Okay. What should I do then while I'm waiting?" Tia asked Tyrese.

"Tell me everything that happened. I want to know." he replied.

* * *

"Ms Rainbow Dash and Mr Sonic, your daughter is in the room 617." Nurse Jemma replied.

"Thanks." Sonic replied. They both dashed upstairs until they saw room 617. They heard talking and giggling and decided to wait till it was quiet. Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. And Tyrese opened it.

"HOLY SUGAR! What on earth happened to you!" Sonic exclaimed. Rainbow Dash simply walked inside and greeted Tyrese.

"Well you are certainly a gentleman for looking after my daughter. Mind my _husband's_ manners. He can be a bit jumpy when he wants to." Rainbow Dash replied. Sonic blushed a deep shade of red.

"It's fine. I should probably go now to lessons. Catch you later T?" Tyrese said. Tia nodded and gave Tyrese a smile as he shut the door.

"So I see my 14 year old daughter has now got a boyfriend!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Sonic and Tia both rolled their eyes.

"Mom, he's just a friend. He was the one who saved me from getting a broken bone after I was beat up by two 11th graders." Tia replied. There was an awkward silence for 5 mins.

"You mean, you got beat up on the first day back of school? How's that even possible? Weren't you brave enough to stand up to them?" Sonic replied. Tia looked discouraged and Rainbow Dash nudged Sonic.

"Well Dad you're acting like its my fault that I got beat up."

"Well it is! Why didn't you speak back? Why didn't you report before getting beaten up? WHY CAN'T YOU USE YOUR BIG HEAD OF YOURS TO THINK!" Sonic exclaimed. Tia was on the verge of tears and Rainbow Dash slapped Sonic around the cheek, really hard.

"Sonic, how dare you talk to your daughter like that! It wasn't her fault that she got beat up. Just because you didn't get beat up in high school. You are really spoiled. I never knew that the guy I promised to be with forever with takes the blame on their children." Rainbow Dash angrily spoke. Sonic was speechless and Tia's tears were running down like taps.

"Tiana, honey. I am very sorry that you got beat up by 11th graders. Do you know why they did it?" Tia shook her head.

"I tried to stand up to them. They were asking me for my name and I didn't give it to them. I was scared Mom. I spoke to them in a manner that they didn't seem to like so they beat me up. I'm sorry I disappointed you." Tia said, sadly. Rainbow Dash raised her daughter's head up with her finger.

"You can never disappoint me. You're my only child. That's all that counts." Rainbow Dash replied. Mother and Daughter hugged while Sonic was trying to find words to express his remorse.

"Tiana, I'm sorry for speaking to you in that way. I know you can never forgive me but I actually mean what I say." Sonic replied. Tia came and hugged her father. A few minutes later, Nurse Jemma entered the room.

"Tia may go home but in a wheelchair. And must come back to school in 2 days time. A friend can come along if you want." she replied.

"Do you want Rage to come visit you?" Rainbow Dash replied. Tia shook her head vigorously.

"I want Tyrese to visit me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday 2nd September 2012**

"Are you sure Tyrese should stay with you? You haven't known him fully well." Sonic asked her daughter.

"Dad, he's a good person. I can already tell," Tia replied. Rainbow Dash nudged Sonic. Sonic turned around and kissed her fully on the lips for about 30 seconds. Tia was on the verge of vomiting.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a kiss?" Rainbow Dash teased her daughter. Tia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe this will be your punishment from now on," Sonic joked. Seconds later, the doorbell rang. Tia was shocked to see who was at the door. It was Tyrese and Unknown.

"Hey Tyrese and your friend." Rainbow Dash greeted. Tyrese blushed and Unknown rolled his eyes.

"This is Unknown. He's here with me because I thought I needed extra help but now that I think of it, no." Tyrese replied. Rainbow Dash and Sonic smiled and left the house with just Tia, Tyrese and Unknown alone in silence.

* * *

"Should we play 21 Dare?" Unknown asked. Tia and Tyrese nodded in unison.

"Who's going first?" Tia asked.

"Maybe I should start." Tyrese answered.

* * *

Tyrese: 1,2,3.

Unknown: 4,5,6

Tia: 7,8

Tyrese: 9,10,11

Unknown: 12,13,14

Tia: 15

Tyrese: 16,17,18

Unknown: 19,20

Tia: Dammit. I ain't saying it.

Tyrese: SAY IT.

Tia: Fine. T-T-wenty 1 *cough*

Tyrese: Unknown, come with me to discuss the dare.

Unknown: Sure.

* * *

"I and Unknown have come up with a dare. But don't worry, it's not bad." Tyrese replied.

"You have to sing in your best voice. Any song you like. Nice and loud." Unknown said. Tia's eyes widened in shock.

"WTF! I can never do that, especially in front of boys. Can I pick something else?"

"Sure you can!" Unknown said, sarcastically.

"Really?" Tia exclaimed. Unknown shook his head. "Fine. Just this once." Tia replied.

* * *

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**  
**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**  
**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**  
**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**  
**I let you push me past the breaking point**  
**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Already brushing off the dust**  
**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**  
**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**  
**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Get ready cause I've had enough**  
**I see it all, I see it now**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**  
**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**  
**I went from zero, to my own hero**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Already brushing off the dust**  
**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**  
**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**  
**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**  
**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**  
**I see it all, I see it now**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar...**

**Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Louder, louder than a lion**  
**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You'll hear me roar**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
**You're gonna hear me roar...**

* * *

Tyrese blushed and so did Tia. Unknown was clapping away, trying to break the awkwardness. "That was amazing T, a-mazing. Tyrese, lemme drag you into the kitchen for a second.

"Ok," Tyrese and Tia said in unison. Tyrese was dragged away by Unknown while Tia put on some television.

* * *

"You can't seriously be falling for her, can you?" Unknown asked.

"But she's so beautiful and her voice is like an angel." Tyrese replied.

"What about her personality? What about her parents? Don't forget she's half Pegasus and half hedgehog."

"Whatever we can ALWAYS have a private relationship." Unknown raised an eyebrow.

"Have you considered about HER feelings? I mean, if she FEELS the same way? You're such a retard. Let's go back so she doesn't suspect anything." Tyrese screwed Unknown and went back to the living room.

* * *

"Are we gonna play some more truth or dare? Or should we watch a movie before Mom and Dad come back." Tia asked, enthusiastically. There was silence. "Earth to you guys?" Still no reply. "Ugh forget it. I'm just gonna go upstairs -" Tia's phone rang. It was Rainbow Dash calling her. "Hello? Hi Mom! Are you okay? You and Dad aren't gonna be able to make it because of traffic? I see. Well yeah we ARE having a great time. Look Mom you CAN trust me. MOM! Why would I let anybody see me using the loo! I'm not a retard... Sorry for the colourful word. So when will I see you? NEXT WEEK! But I'll be home alone. Remember what happened to that boy who was home alone in the film Home Alone? Okay. Humm ummm. Okay Ma. Love you."

"Who was that?" Unknown asked.

"So NOW you decide to speak!" Tia angrily replied.

"Sorry." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It was Mom. She said she and Dad are coming back next week so I'll be home alone. W-Wait. Home alone? HOME ALONE! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! SO MUCH SUGAR!"

"Woah, that's not a good thing, honeybun. Look, now I know you have sugar intolerance. But Tyrese can stay with you for the whole week. Just to be sure."

"WHAT!" The both of them said in unison. Unknown laughed.

"Sure! I mean you guys could mingle, become the best of friends, etc." Tia and Tyrese had no way to protest as Unknown had already got Tyrese's stuff and disappeared. For 7 days, this was going to be a struggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday 3rd September 2012 **

Tyrese was waking up at 10.30am, as today was his last day of being at home. He went upstairs and Tia was still asleep. She was wrapped up inside the covers like an Egyptian mummy.

"Tia. Time to get up." He whispered. She groaned and wrapped herself even more. _She really likes her sleep, _Tyrese thought. He called again but still no reply. _Guess I've gotta do things the hard way. _Tyrese went downstairs and brought a bucket of milk and dropped it on her covered face (like those Smackcams in Vines). Tia instantly sat up. Tyrese was laughing like hell.

"Jheez! What on earth did you do that for?" She asked. Tyrese was still laughing.

"You wouldn't wake up, douche. By the way, it's quarter to eleven." Tia started to go back to sleep. "Don't fall asleep AGAIN! It'll be ages till you wake up!" He protested.

"But 10.45am... It's so... early. Did you... wanna do stuff... today?" she asked. She was now half asleep. Tyrese was screwing every time she paused.

"Duh. Fine. I'll wake you up when it's twelve. Sharp, okay. And maybe you should start taking medicine for your sleep." He replied. Tia nodded and went back to sleep as Tyrese went downstairs. _For a girl, she surely likes her sleep. I have no idea if I can cope with that, _he joked. A few minutes later, his friend Blade texted him.

* * *

**Heeeey mann! U aint skl 2day :( - **Blade

_Yh. I'm just looking after a girl because she was badly hurt. _

**Oooooh. Is she ur girlfriend? XD **

_No. _

**Do u hve a crush on her? **

_. _

**OMDss U hve a crush on the girl! ;D **

_So wat. She might not evn like me. Besides, she's well gd sleeping. And singing. And she's so beautiful. _

**Seems like lover boy's got his girl! Dnt u noe anythin else bout her? **

_Not really. So we r gonna hang today. BTW, r u in the toilets, texting me? _

**Yh! Been here 15 mins straight while I'm supposed to be in English. Gotta go tho. Dnt wanna ruin the perfect date XD**

_Shut up you! Anyways catch u l8r. _

**Yh same. BTW guess what?**

_What? _

**I C U! XD (nr) **

* * *

Tyrese laughed. He figured Blade was funny but also the jokes WERE quite old. He ate some Haribos and watched Open Season as he was feeling quite bored.

* * *

_Why can't I bloody sleep! What the time anyway? _Tia thought. She looked at the clock. 11.31am. _Better get ready before Tyrese decides to put a motherfucking pig on my face. _Tia started to put some music and sang in the bathroom. Tyrese got distracted and went upstairs to see if Tia was doing fine. And he obviously heard a voice. HER voice.

* * *

**Hey baby tell me your name**  
**I gotta fever for ya I just can't explain**  
**But there's just one problem I'm a bit old school**  
**When it comes to lovin' I ain't chasin' you**  
**Keep waitin' I'm on a roll you've got to let yourself go**

**Oh, you know that I've been waitin' for you**  
**Don't leave me standin' all by myself**  
**Cause I ain't lookin' at no one else**  
**(Oh babe)**

**Hey get your back off the wall**  
**Don't you get comfortable**  
**Lookin' so hot I think that I might fall**  
**Feelin' like its my birthday like Christmas day came early**  
**Just what I want so when we move, you move**

* * *

Tyrese fell inside the door and knocked her down. HE was on top of HER. Tia had a pissed face and embarrassed.

"Were you listening to me sing?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Why are you on top of me? We haven't even passed the belated stage, you know."

"Err... Should I help you get up?"

"Well... Yes actually. Thanks." Tyrese helped her get up. _Stop embarrassing yourself in front of her! Keep your cool._ Tia went to shower while Tyrese went downstairs. 1 hour later, Tia was ready to leave... with a box of Frosties in her hand. Tyrese smirked.

"So you're the food type? Especially Frosties? Are you that immature?" Tyrese joked. Tia straight-faced him.

"Yes I am the food type. And I like Frosties. AND yes I AM immature. Get over it." She smiled. _Wow. So she gets embarrassed really easily, likes to sleep and sing, is obsessed with Frosties, very immature and she isn't angry at someone for a long time. Sensational. _Tyrese thought. Tia and Tyrese left to go to the cinema.

* * *

"So, what film should we watch?" Tyrese asked.

"Well there's Wreck-It Ralph, Breaking Dawn: Part 1 and Mean Girls. What do you wanna watch?" She asked. Tyrese shrugged.

"Anything you wanna watch. Although, I would really prefer to watch Twilight - Breaking Dawn: Part 1 to Mean Girls. I've watched that loads of times."

"Same! Mean Girls is actually kind of funny, especially when that girl got hit by a bus! And I've also watched Wreck-It Ralph a couple of times, considering my dad is in it. So let's go watch BD: P1!" Tia exclaimed and rushed to get the popcorn. _Has a wonderful sense of humour, tick. Now I just need to find out her hobbies and life story. And birthday, _Tyrese thought. He really seemed to like this girl and had just met her less than 2 days ago. He wasn't going to let his chances go to waste.

* * *

2 hours later...

"That film was awesome!" Tyrese shouted. He noticed that Tia had kept a blank expression since the intercourse Edward and Bella had.

"I'm a little... shaken. I wouldn't have expected them to have... contact. Without protection. I wouldn't really... lose MY virginity, unless it was absolutely necessary. That's why I don't like learning about puberty and other stuff like HIV and AIDS. Gives me the creeps." She said. _So she doesn't like the idea of sex... Interesting. Besides, she's gonna have to experience it one day. _

"So tell me about yourself. Let's move on about that subject. And by the way, we are headed for the amusement park." He said, trying to remove himself from the awkwardness of the movie.

"Well I don't really like to say it out loud. Maybe I could write it on a piece of paper. If you have any?" Tia replied. Tyrese gave her his notebook and pen and was writing on the way to the amusement park while he was playing Temple Run 2 on his iPod Touch.

"Finished!" She said. Tyrese widened his eyes. Tia had written on two sides of the page in less than 10 minutes. _So she's a fast writer. Maybe I could use her for my homework. _Tyrese read everything in depth while Tia ran to get some hotdogs for herself and he. She wrote...

* * *

_So you wanted to know about me? Well here it is._

_My name is Tiara Frances Dash Hedgehog. I'm half Pegasus and half hedgehog. I was born on 25th December. My favourite colour is yellow and orange. My favourite sports are baseball, beach volleyball and basketball. I'm currently 14. I like to laugh, smile, sleep, eat Frosties, play a lot, etc. I've had 2 boyfriends; a boy called Dylan which was when we were 12 and a boy named Aaron just a couple of months ago. I love to be immature because it reminds me of my childhood. I remember I used to play H20: Just Add Water with my best friend Rage. I and my Dad don't really have a strong bonding because we never spend time with each other. I find Uncle Shadow VERY influencing. In primary school, I used to be bullied a lot because of my species. I don't really own up a lot to people, only people I can trust. And YOU are one of them. Tom and Jerry is my favourite cartoon! Being the only child is quite boring since you don't have anyone to play with or talk too. I really wanted a twin sister, which happened, but my mum suffered a miscarriage. I really like to sing but I don't try out for the Talent Shows because I'm just... scared people will make fun of me. I can get embarrassed every easily. I can never stay angry at someone for a long time because it takes up all my energy. A lot of negative energy. I can run faster than the speed of sound. I am classified as the third fastest in the world (My Dad being the first and Mom being the second)._

_There's loads more, but I don't like to bore people. Oh and I care about people's POV! _

* * *

Tyrese was stunned. He had never expected to be shunned like this. Especially the part where Tia wrote: _I don't really own up a lot to people, only people I can trust. And YOU are one of them. _It really wasn't normal for someone like HER to trust a guy like HIM when they hadn't met for the whole of 2 days.

"Oh sorry I kept you waiting. Those hotdogs were buff! I bought one for you. But stupid me for not asking. You want it?" She asked. Her brown eyes were shining brightly. However, Tyrese got carried away until she started moving it closer to his face and nose.

"Erm... You can have it. Thanks for the offer." Tia nodded and smiled at the same time as she moved away to eat the hotdog. _She's so pretty. I wish she wrote that. And also, she never wrote if she liked anyone. Maybe Unknown was right. How do I know if she likes me? Why can't I value her feelings? _A few moments later, Tia came back.

"We can only go on one ride, since they are closing in 20 minutes. So which ride should we go on?" She asked. Tyrese thought for a moment.

"Tidal Wave." Tia's face went pale.

"T-Tidal Wave? Heh! Very funny. I know you are joking." she replied, worriedly. Tyrese began to smirk.

"Nope. I really think we should go on Tidal Wave. Why, are you scared?" He replied. She started to sarcastically hysterically laugh. _She's so scared. _Tyrese thought. "You are scared, you fob." Tia looked disheartened.

"I'm not a fob, you idiot. And yes I am. I don't like heights. Or water. Stupid aquaphobia. And whatever the word was with heights." Tia replied.

"I'll hold your hand throughout." Tyrese said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." They got in line for Tidal Wave and went into a boat. Tia waited for Tyrese to get in before getting in herself. Her buttocks was moving toward Tyrese's laps. _So she wants to sit in my lap. I thought she was claustrophobic. No matter. _"Err Tia, what are you doing? Are you trying to sit on my lap? I thought you wanted to hold hands," He asked.

"I want you to hold me actually. Please." She was doing the best puppy eye expression which left Tyrese's heartbeat to rapidly pace. He agreed and held Tia as tight as he could (well not TOO tight anyway.) _This is crazy. The girl I like is sitting on MY lap and I don't even know if she has feelings for me. I bet she does. I can feel that spark. _

_**So after that letter, now I can trust him. But do I actually like him to sit in his lap? This is total madness.**_

* * *

Tyrese and Tia were now at home, lying down on the bed as they were exhausted.

"Did you like today?" Tyrese asked. Tia nodded.

"We should do this again next time. But right now, we gotta get some sleep." She replied.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Tyrese asked.

"Well no. I'm TOO tired to change. Are you going to sleep here?" Tia asked.

"If it's okay with you..." Tia smiled.

Both of them wrapped themselves into the duvet and went into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday 4th September 2012**

Today was the day Tia and Tyrese had to go back to school. Tia had fully recovered but still had visible bruises on her body. Tyrese was waiting downstairs for the last 10 minutes for her. "Are you done?" He asked but received an answer a few minutes later.

"Almost. Just give me a few more seconds." She replied. _Like a few more hours. _He thought. All of a sudden, a blur ran down the stairs, leaving a colorful trail behind. "6.5 seconds. New record!" She exclaimed. Tia didn't realize Tyrese was staring at her, wide eyed. She was wearing a white belly top that said, _Little cowgirl _and blue shorts along with white vans. She had also dyed her hair black. When Tia noticed Tyrese had zoned out on her, she blushed. _He must really like me to be staring at me like that. Don't worry. I think I like you too. _She thought. Tia snapped her fingers and he awoke to reality. "How do I look?" The words struggled to come out of his mouth.

"Err... you look really... nice." He said. Tia laughed. "We've only got 10 minutes before school starts."

"I know! You can get on my back I'll race there." She suggested. Tyrese hysterically laughed.

"Me? On your back? That's crazy."

"Well, we don't have much time. Unless..." She trailed off and got her phone out.

* * *

_**Hey Uncle Shadow! I need a lift.**_** -** Tia

_Why? _- Shadow

_**Because I only have 10 more minutes to go to school.**_

_What about Sonic and his female doppelganger?_

_**They're not coming back till next week. Pleeasee?**_

_Give me a few seconds._

_**Thanks!**_

_Don't mention it._

* * *

As soon as Tia put her phone back, Shadow Chaos Controlled in the room. She gave him a bear hug and he returned it. "Are you..." He stopped and noticed Tyrese. "What is THAT doing in here? You did NOT get intimate, did you?" Shadow questioned. Tia laughed hysterically and Tyrese went tomato red. "Well?"

"No Shadow. This is Tyrese. He's just a friend. He offered to stay with me when I got hurt AND until Mom and Dad come back." She replied. Shadow nodded and slightly smiled at him.

"Wait. You got hurt? Explain everything that happened."

"Sure. But Chaos Control us please. Tyrese, come over." Shadow, Tia and Tyrese all huddled up and while he shouted Chaos Control, Tia was explaining about her injuries.

* * *

"...And that's just about it. Thanks Shadow!" She exclaimed and hugged him again. He smiled and Chaos Controlled away. Tyrese was walking side to Tia and was very curious.

"Is that your hedgehog boyfriend?" He asked. She turned to him and almost puked.

"Tyrese, that's my UNCLE."

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized. She just rolled her eyes and walked toward Rage while Tyrese was looking for Unknown and Blade.

* * *

"RAGE!" She shouted. Rage turned around and hugged his best friend, turning her around. "You okay?"

"Of course! Although it was very quiet without my best friend." He said, sadly. Tia smiled at how her own best friend was so caring.

"Aww Rage. Anyway, I've got something to tell you -" The bell rang. It was time for 1st period. "I'll tell you at break. Catch you later!" Before Rage could reply, she ran to Tyrese and dragged him their lesson. _How come they already know each other? Please don't tell me that's what she wants to say. _He thought.

* * *

"What's our first lesson?" Tyrese asked.

"Maths. But don't worry we'll make it there." Tia reassured.

"But how? It's on the other side of the block." As soon as Tyrese said that, Tia got Tyrese on her back and used her wings for the first time and went mega fast to the Maths block. They got there just in time and dropped him on the floor. "Ow." He screamed. _She's really fast. _He thought. Tia was busy checking out her wings. Tyrese rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry. Were you saying something?" She asked. Tyrese rolled his eyes again and extended him arm for her to pull up.

"I suppose both of you will be joining our lesson anytime soon." The teacher said. Tia and Tyrese mentally cursed and walked inside. "I haven't seen you two before. Sit on that table over there." Tyrese dragged his foot while Tia sprinted like her dad to the table. While the teacher was addressing the class for their activity, she and Tyrese were playing a staring competition.

"Are you done staring at me yet?" Tia said.

"Remember this is a staring contest. Whoever blinks or looks away is out. Concentration is a virtue."

"Can I at least move them?"

"As long as they are not away from my own." They continued playing until the teacher asked Unknown to hand out some exam papers.

"W-Wait. Unknown's in our class?" She spoke. Tyrese nodded. The teacher came over to their table.

"Right. First of all, do you know each other?" He said. Tyrese was about to say 'yes' when Tia accidentally touched his hand and said,

"No." Teacher nodded.

"Maybe you both could work together and make a jigsaw puzzle." He suggested. Teacher grabbed a puzzle from the cupboard and chucked them on the table. "Have fun."

* * *

It was finally break after an hour or so. Rage remembered that Tia wanted to tell himself something. He was in deep thought till... "BOO!" Rage just turned around and yawned. "Always fail." She said.

"You got that right. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah. I think -" She was cut off by Blade.

"COME OVER HERE TIA!" He shouted at the other side of the playground.

"Sorry Rage. Catch you later?" She pleased. Rage nodded and sighed as she left. He was upset that he wasn't spending enough time with his best friend as he used to when they were younger.

* * *

"Blade. I was in the middle of a VIC with my best friend. Why are you calling me over here?"

"First of all, what's a VIC?"

"It stands for Very Important Conversation."

"Sorry Blade screamed your name like a grenade over there. There is a Freshman Football Game this Saturday." Unknown pitched in.

"And?" Tia replied, very annoyed.

"You could go." Unknown replied.

"Because?"

"We're all going."

"Who's we?" She asked.

"Me, Blade, Tyrese... you could invite a friend or two." Her heart sank when she heard Tyrese's name. _Heart. Stop beating. There is no such thing as the L word... Actually there is because Mom and Dad got together... But that's not the point. I may think I like Tyrese, but there is no way I can LOVE him. I mean we just met. It's so stupid, yet complicated - _Her thoughts were interrupted. "Ahem. You kind of faded away into an world that doesn't exist." Unknown said.

"Oh silly me. Just speaking to my conscience. I'll think about it. I'll ask Mom and Dad just to be sure." The bell rang for 4th period. _Just 4 more lessons to go._

* * *

The day ended early because of an accident in the school kitchen. Tia was using her wings once again, just like her mother while Tyrese was trying to keep up. "Tia. Please slow down." He pleaded.

"What? I can't hear you." She shouted.

"I SAID SLOW DOWN!" He shouted back.

"SLOW DOWN? SHOULD I CARRY ON WITH THE REST OF THE SONG?"

"NO I MEAN STOP FLYING!"

"BUT I'LL FALL!"

"THEN WALK! DAMMIT!" Tia stopped swiftly and charged into Tyrese. You can guess what happened next. She was on top of him. "Look. I didn't mean to insult you -"

"Sure you didn't. I'm sorry but there is no such thing as 'slow down' or 'walking' in my vocabulary. And you used a bad word on me."

"But dammit isn't a bad word -"

"Even worse. Trying to deny it too. Shame on yourself." There was an awkward silence between both of them until Tia realized she was on top of Tyrese. "Oops. Um... silly me. The way anger/frustration can take me over sometimes. Heh.." She whispered. She got up and sprinted like Sonic while Tyrese was far behind.

A few minutes later, they both got to the house. "Do you mind if I take an early night on the couch?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." Tia replied and made some pancakes. "Now this is a delicacy." She said in an Italian accent, which sounded a lot like Mario's. Tyrese laughed and sat down with her with the pancakes. Tia turned the TV on and the film they were watching was The Croods. Whenever there was a 'Guy and Eep' moment, Tia and Tyrese would shift closer without knowing. After the film had finished, Tia went upstairs to play on her Xbox. Rage suddenly called her on the phone.

* * *

_**Hey bestie**_** -** Rage

_Hey Rage! _- Tia

_**About that thing you wanted to tell me.**_

_Oh yeah! Rage, you can keep secrets right?_

**_I'm like your brother. Of course I can._**

_Okay. Well, I think - _

* * *

Before Tia could continue, there was an incoming call from her mom.

* * *

_Rage my Mom is calling me. I'll tell you tomorrow._

**_Sure. Let's meet early._**

_I'll do my best. _

* * *

Rage cut the line and Tia answered her Mom.

_**Hey Mom!**_- Tia

_Hey sweetheart. What's new?_

_**Well Mom, I got to use my wings for the first time!**_

_Aww that's amazing! Sonic you hear that? Our daughter used her wings today._

**Must have been for a good cause. - **Sonic

**_It sure was. We were almost late to Maths but I zipped through the school._**

**Who's we, if I may ask?**

_**Tyrese, of course.**_

_Look at that. Soon honey, you'll have a boyfriend!_

**_Y-Yeah. It's not like I had one before. Two in fact. No way._**

_Tia, I already knew and Sonic knows too. _

**Yeah. Luckily, your mom managed to persuade me into not grounding you.**

_**Whatever Dad. You told me that you met Mom at 15.**_

_Okaay! Anyway, we are really sorry we couldn't call you ever since. Where we are is very... busy._

**_It's fine! You must be enjoying yourselves._**

_We are. Oh honey we've gotta go now. Look after yourself, okay?_

_**Yes Ma'am.**_

**Love you, Tiara Frances.**

Tia froze. Her dad hadn't said that in a long time.

_**Love you too Dad.**_

The line cut and she went downstairs to find Tyrese sleeping on the couch. She grabbed a duvet from a spare cupboard and wrapped it around him. "Goodnight Tyrese. Sweet dreams." She whispered and flew upstairs. Tyrese smiled in his sleep and rolled over to his side.

* * *

**And here's FINALLY chapter 4. Since November. I can't believe we're in 2014! Most of my school mates will be turning 14 this year while we youngsters are turning 13. :) Hope y'all had a very good Christmas XD**


End file.
